<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on the side of the football field by prembby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426614">on the side of the football field</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prembby/pseuds/prembby'>prembby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tin/Can - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prembby/pseuds/prembby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can didn't want to go home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Can/Tin (Love by Chance)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on the side of the football field</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Can didn’t want to go home. He sat by himself on the side of the football field. It was dark, the headlights lit up the area with an icy blue light. He wanted to sit there, maybe forever. Sit and stare at the lonely football laying before him. After a while it began to rain, his clothes became wet and small puddles started to form on the ground. Can didn’t move. He remained sitting there, on the side of the football field. His gaze moved from the deserted football to the sky, and then back again to the football.</p><p>It was nice that it rained, he thought. The drops from the sky mixed together with the tears on his cheeks. The world protected him. Protected him from the shame of his tears.</p><p>Can didn’t want to go home to the lonely apartment. It felt empty. The blinds were always down and the TV on, with a low volume. In the living room laid his mother. All she did was sleep. Sometimes Can would wonder if she actually was sleeping, or if she just stared into the sofa. He could see that she had become thinner. The contours of her body appeared beneath the blanket. All she did was lie there lifeless. Waiting for life to end.</p><p>Can didn’t want to go home. He just wanted to sit there, on the side of the football field. Waiting for something else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!! i hope you liked this tiny tiny tiny prequel/teaser of my tincan love by chance fiction! </p><p>please let me know if you want more!! don't forget to leave a hit/kudo/comment! </p><p>twt @prembby</p><p>(also pls let me know if you want me to write soccer instead of football)</p><p>if you steal my work i will come to ur house when you sleep and eat ur toes :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>